ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
A nightmare is an unpleasant dream which are known to create the emotions of fear or horror within those experiencing them. A dreamcatcher was a component of Native American mythology, used to ward off nightmares. ( ) In 1996, the 101 freeway in Los Angeles was a "nightmare" to drive through in the afternoon, according to Henry Starling. ( ) In 2267, Montgomery Scott referred to his substitute for a PXK pergium reactor on Janus VI as "a plumber's nightmare." ( ) Later that year, Leonard McCoy wondered if Pyris VII was a result of a parallel development with Earth, as it had dungeons, curses and skeletons, among others. James T. Kirk replied that it was more consistent with a Human nightmare. ( ) In his captain's log, James T. Kirk noted that he found his crew's peaceful investigation of Gamma Trianguli VI to have turned into a nightmare, after Spock was injured and Hendorff was killed by pod plants. ( ) Ensign Stone referred to his first week of active duty under Captain Blackwood of the as a "nightmare." ( ) In 2365, Deanna Troi explained to Jean-Luc Picard that a duplicate of himself from the future was seeing things in a nightmare of disjointed and half-heard voices and thus was having trouble answering Picard's questions. ( ) In 2367, Captain Picard asked his first officer, William T. Riker if he had experienced any hallucinations or nightmares while the Enterprise was near the , to which Riker told him he hadn't. ( ) Later that year, Geordi La Forge awoke from a nightmare on the in his quarters after being brainwashed by the Romulans. ( ) In 2368, Timothy asked Data if he had ever experienced a nightmare, to which Data said he had never had one, since he did not require sleep. ( ) Later that year, Deanna Troi fell into a deep coma after experiencing a mind rape induced by the Ullian Jev. After awakening from it, Troi told Captain Picard that it was like waking up from a nightmare and not knowing what it was about. ( ) In 2369, Julian Bashir screamed several times while trapped inside the Wadi game Chula. Bashir later explained that he was screaming because he thought he was having a nightmare and was trying to wake himself up. ( ) Later that year, Commander Benjamin Sisko urged Golin Shel-la to end the nightmare of the Ennis and the Nol-Ennis fighting and attacking each other on a moon they were all trapped on in the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) Aamin Marritza, surgically altered to appear as Gul Darhe'el, menacingly told Major Kira Nerys that he was her nemesis and her nightmare. ( ) In 2370, Data told Geordi La Forge that he had experienced his first nightmare with his dreaming program. It involved a group of miners threatening Data and tearing his head off. Later nightmares had Data cut into Counselor Troi as if she were a cake and hearing Sigmund Freud's voice on a telephone telling him to "kill them before it is too late." It was later discovered that Data's nightmares were induced by interphasic organisms from Thanatos VII, which were later destroyed with an interphasic pulse. ( ) Later that year, Benjamin Sisko told Arjin that field training with Curzon Dax was the nightmare of the initiate corps. ( ) During a poker game with the senior staff of the Enterprise-D in 2370, Geordi La Forge tried calling Commander Riker's bluff, but found out Riker had a flush and Riker won the game. La Forge couldn't believe it, to which Riker stated "I am your worst nightmare." ( ) Jean-Luc Picard told Deanna Troi in the middle of the night on the Enterprise-D that his experience of moving back and forth through time was like waking up from a nightmare. ( ) While in the holoprogram Julian Bashir, Secret Agent, Elim Garak referred to 20th century architecture in the 1960s setting as "another decorator's nightmare." ( ) Viorsa told B'Elanna Torres that The Clown, a figure created by the Kohl's fear had killed two of their colleagues. When Torres asked how that was possible as nothing in their environment was real, The Clown told her it was as real as a nightmare, since he had scared the two to death, from masssive heart attacks. ( ) B'Elanna Torres had nightmares even one year later after she was split into two people, a Klingon and a Human on Avery III. ( ) In 2372, Worf had a nightmare in which he saw dead Klingon children and civilians on the 's bridge. Worf had this nightmare because he was accused by the Klingon Empire of murdering civilians while commanding the Defiant and was asked to be extradited. ( ) In 2373, Jean-Luc Picard awoke from a nightmare from when he was assimilated by the Borg in 2366. ( ) Orum told Commander Chakotay in 2373 that being freed from the Borg Collective by an electro-kinetic storm was like waking up from a long nightmare. ( ) Later that year, Quark had a nightmare in which he saw the senior staff of Deep Space 9 walking around his bar after being killed and asking why he had killed them. Quark experienced this nightmare because he had gotten into selling illegal weapons with Hagath and his cousin Gaila. ( ) In 2374, the crew of the began to experience nightmares, all containing the same mysterious alien figure, from which they could not awaken. It was discovered that the alien was the cause of the nightmares, as he and his people were seeking revenge against the "waking species" which had harmed them all their life. The dreams ceased when Commander Chakotay threatened the aliens with destruction, forcing them to deactivate the transmitter which kept the crew of Voyager asleep. ( ) Later that year, Quark, after being restored to a male from a female Ferengi, he noted that the experience of it made him more compassionate, empathetic and nuturing. Quark later said that he felt like he had been trapped in his worst nightmare. ( ) In 2375, Neelix woke up from a nightmare in his quarters, due to his nihiliphobia while Voyager was trapped in the Void. ( ) Later that year, after being interrogated by the Breen, both Worf and Ezri Dax experienced terrifying nightmares. ( ) In 2376, the crew of Voyager experienced "memories" of the Nakan massacre, due to the ship's proximity to a memorial which transmitted the experiences to the crew. It was initially thought the experiences were nightmares. ( ) Later that year, Neelix had a nightmare that featured Commander Chakotay assimilated by the Borg while he, Chakotay and Tom Paris were trappped on a Borg cube. ( ) In 3074, an EMH backup module of The Doctor, reactivated after 700 years, remarked to Quarren on what a nightmare it was to see the various inaccuracies of the and its crew featured in Museum of Kyrian Heritage. ( ) External link * de:Albtraum Category:Psychology